1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory, and a memory module including the memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems, such as personal computers (PC), workstations, server computers, and communication systems generally include a memory module where a plurality of memories, or chips, are mounted as a data storage memory on a module board.
Memory modules that are used in the data processing systems include volatile memories, such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM). Volatile memories may operate at a high data rate, but when power supply is cut off, the volatile memories lose the data stored therein. Therefore, a Non-Volatile Dial In Line Memory Module (NVDIMM) has been introduced. The NVDIMM adopts an emergency power supply and a non-volatile memory along with a volatile memory. When host power is instable, the NVDIMM backs up the data of the volatile memory into the non-volatile memory with the use of the emergency power. The NVDIMM may protect data from being lost due to a failure in the host power.
A capacitor is generally used as the emergency power supply for the NVDIMM. In order to generate high power, the capacitor may have high capacitance, and this leads to an increase in the production cost thereof. Therefore, it would be beneficial to develop a technology for safely backing up the data of a volatile memory into a non-volatile memory with low power consumption.